


Mirror Image 5 - Danni

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-09
Updated: 2003-12-09
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: Spoilers: "Children of the Gods",StargateSeries: Mirror ImageSummary: Danni Jackson is all grown up and wanting to know about her father.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - Mirror Image 5 - Danni

  

“Danni!” 

Danni’s head shot round guiltily. She hurriedly tried to hide what she had been looking at as General Jack O’Neill came into the room. 

“Danni, what are you doing?” he asked as he towered above her. 

“Nothing,” she tried to look as innocent as possible. 

Jack looked at her suspiciously noting she had her hands behind her back. 

“What’s that?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Danni,” he growled, “Show me.” 

Uncomfortably she showed him the leather bound notebook she had. 

“Oh Danni,” Jack whispered taking Daniel’s journal from her, “You know you’re not allowed to touch these.” 

She hung her head, “I know, it’s just I have been told so much that I’m like him and how great he was but I don’t really know anything else,” she whispered. 

Jack sighed as he looked at the sixteen-year-old sitting at the desk in front of him. This was the one sore area between him and Sha’re, her refusal to let Danni know too much about her father. 

Danni’s dark eyes, black hair and tanned skin betrayed her Abydonian heritage but most of her features were from his best friend. She had gained all the good qualities from both of her parents without getting Daniel’s allergies and poor eyesight or anything to do with the Gould. 

“Jack I don’t know anything about when he and Mom were together. I don’t know much,” she cried before sighing, “She won’t tell me anything.” 

“Because it hurts her,” Jack gently reminded her, “Losing Daniel devastated us all and it’s hard for her.” 

Jack put an arm around Danni’s shoulders and herded her out. They had explained her otherworldly origins but not the rest. Sha’re refused even to talk about Daniel especially to her daughter and all Daniel’s journals and belongings had been hidden from Danni. 

“I want to know Uncle Jack. I need to.” 

Jack frowned, “I’ll talk to your mother.” 

  

                        ********************************************* 

  

Sha’re looked up from her work as Jack came into her office. 

“Did you find Danni?” she asked him. 

Jack nodded before dropping the journal in front of her, “You should have hidden this better.” 

Sha’re looked stunned at the journal in front of her, “Where did she get this? How much did she read?” 

Jack shrugged, “I don’t think she read any; I caught her too quickly. And I didn’t ask where she got it from.” 

“I was using it to translate the new cave we discovered on Abydos,” Sha’re said as she absently fingered the journal, “I must have left it lying. I should not have been so careless.” 

“That’s what I want to talk to you about,” he sat down next to her, “She’s asking about Daniel again. You have to tell her.” 

“No,” Sha’re snapped, “You agreed with me…” 

“When she was younger,” Jack interrupted, “Then I agreed not telling her was best. She’s older now and you’re going to push her away with this.” 

“How do I tell her?” Sha’re cried, “How do I tell her what happened to me? How Dan’iel died two years before she was born and how she really came to be?” 

Jack held her gaze, “Danni knows all about the Stargate, she understands about the Gould and she was raised around Carter. She knew more about wormhole physics when she was three than I ever will. She will understand.” 

Sha’re stared at the picture of her husband that sat on her desk as she thought it over. 

“You’re going to lose her if you don’t do something,” Jack warned, “And soon.” 

  

                        ********************************************* 

  

Danni sat in her quarters with her maths books strewn around her. Since her whole family practically lived here she had been given a room, which had originally been a VIP room. She couldn’t concentrate on her homework as she brooded over taking the journal. She had only managed to read the title page, which simply read: _Dr. Daniel Jackson_ before Jack had caught her. 

A knock on the door made her heart jump, here came the row. 

“Come in,” she called resignedly. 

She wasn’t surprised to see her mother walk into the room. 

“Here,” Sha’re held out the leather bound journal. 

Danni stared at it before timidly reaching out for it, “Really?” 

Sha’re nodded, “You are old enough to know the truth. We shall be in the briefing room if you wish to talk after you have read this.” 

Danni stared at her mother as she left before pushing everything else away. Curling up on her bed she opened the journal and started to read her father’s words. 

  

Outside Sha’re sighed, “I hope you are right Jack. I hope she can handle this.” 

“She’s Daniel’s daughter,” Jack reminded her, “She will.” 

  

                        ********************************************* 

  

Danni walked into the briefing room where her mother sat with Jack, Sam, Teal’c and Katy. Her face was pale with shock and clutched to her chest was her father’s journal. 

“Danni,” Sam’s voice held concern, “Are you alright?” 

“You were taken by a Gould?” Danni whispered to Sha’re, “You were a Gould?” 

Sha’re nodded. 

“Show me?” Danni’s voice was small and scared. 

Sha’re pulled her hair away from her neck revealing the scar Ammonet had left her with. Slowly Danni reached out and touched it. 

“I…I…How?” Danni stumbled, trying to ask all her questions at once. 

Jack sat her down, “Well, the right group’s here to tell you,” he said. 

With that they explained everything to her. 

  

Sam walked into her office to find Danni sitting staring at the wall. 

“I shouldn’t exist,” she said despondently, “Sam, don’t I defy about a dozen laws of physics?” 

Sam smiled fondly at the girl, “Danni, you are meant to exist. I know it must be hard to take in.” 

“Hard?” Danni snapped, “My father died two years before I was born and a…a…an alternate version of him got Mom pregnant.” 

Sam sighed, “I knew Daniel well. The alternate version of him was no different except he managed to find a way to get off Apophis’s ship. In his reality your mother had just died, they were still the same people who loved one another. You came from that love Danni.” 

“I just feel that…” Danni leaned back, “I always knew I was slightly weird being half-Abydonian now I find out I’m only half-real,” she frowned, “That’s not what I meant.” 

Sam laughed, “I understand. Look Danni, they both wanted a child and you were the greatest gift Daniel could give Sha’re. It only makes you more special.” 

“I wish I could meet him,” Danni said as her eyes filled with tears, “I’ve been told so much that I just want to know him.” 

Sam pulled her into a hug letting her cry. 

  

Over the next few weeks Danni learned more and more about Daniel from everyone she could. They kept certain things from her but they told her everything else they could. 

All except Sha’re, she let the others tell of her love as she found it too hard. 

  

                        ********************************************* 

  

Jack marched into the office at the school to see Danni in the next room standing tight-lipped glaring at a spot on the wall. 

“I was called about Danni Jackson,” he said to the woman at the desk. 

“Are you her father?” she asked. 

“Uncle,” Jack said shortly, thinking they should know Daniel was dead but he didn’t say anything, “What happened?” 

“I’ll let Mrs Hill explain,” she said motioning him into the office. 

Mrs Hill the Principle was sitting at her desk, “General O’Neill?” 

“Yes,” Jack took her hand and shook it, “What happened?” 

“Well, we were given a talk today by a leading archaeologist on the topic of Egypt,” she said, “Her history class is studying it.” 

Jack groaned, this sounded bad. 

“Danni asked a question about the work of her father and the Professor started on about Dr Jackson’s theories being nonsense,” the woman stopped and looked embarrassed, “Now I have no knowledge of these particular theories but Danni became extremely upset and started arguing with him.” 

“What did she say?” Jack waited for the worst. 

“We don’t actually know,” she told him, “She started in French, then German before Italian then something none of us could understand even slightly. After we removed her from the hall she refused to speak English to anyone and trust me General I may not know what she was saying but I understood her meaning very clearly.” 

Jack shook his head, “Did any of you try to tell this Professor that she was asking about her father’s work?” 

“I did, three times,” she frowned, “But he said she should be told how preposterous his ideas were. I’m afraid unless she apologises to him I’ll have to suspend her for a week.” 

Jack shook his head again, “I’ll talk to her but she won’t apologise and I won’t make her. Her father is someone I won’t let anyone insult especially to Danni.” 

  

“Danni,” Jack walked in to see her. 

She muttered something in Abydonian without looking at him. 

“Hey, I know what that means,” he snapped before softening, “What did you say to this guy?” 

She started talking her mother’s native tongue for a few seconds before he snapped, “English Danni.” 

She dropped her eyes, “I told him he was a pathetic fool and he had been proved wrong. I told him all about the Stargate.” 

“Danni,” Jack’s voice became low with annoyance, “You what?” 

She turned an even gaze on him, “ _Chappa-aii_.” 

“You told him in Abydonian,” he said relieved. 

“I’m not stupid Jack.” 

“Oh I don’t know about that,” he sighed, “You’re suspended for a week. How do we explain this to your mother?” 

“I don’t need to be here anyway,” she said sullenly, “I am ahead of everyone I could be at College.” 

Jack frowned, this had been discussed for months and he knew she was just bringing it up to start a fight. He wasn’t biting. 

“I’ll organise your punishment,” he said, “Go to the car.” 

Sullenly she did as she was told. Jack sighed; he had to do something about this. The problem was what. 

Nodding goodbye to the teacher he headed out to join Danni. He had to think up something to tell Sha’re. 

  

                        ********************************************* 

  

Danni was surprised that Saturday night when Sha’re sat her down. 

“I know I have never spoken to you of your father,” she told Danni, “But tonight I will answer any questions you have.” 

Danni stared at her in amazement, “What made you change your mind?” 

Sha’re smiled gently at her daughter, “You did. I have watched you learn with the same passion he had for it.” 

“Anything?” Danni grinned. 

Sha’re nodded in confirmation, “Anything.” 

“You were given to him as a gift?” 

Sha’re laughed as she remembered his eyes wide in astonishment as she removed her dress on their wedding night. 

“You must remember at the time it was our custom,” Sha’re said, “He never took advantage but instead tried to communicate with me.” 

“When did you fall in love with him?” 

“As we sat in the cave and I taught him to speak Abydonian,” she whispered, “He loved to learn.” 

Danni watched the light in her mother’s eyes as she talked of him, “How did I get here?” Danni was worried she wouldn’t answer. 

Sha’re reached over and pulled her into an embrace, “I was sent to the alternate universe by the Asgard to help the SG1 there. I never realised he would be there,” she stopped as she thought back to seeing him again, “We had been separated in our own realities but we were the same people.” 

“And you couldn’t keep your hands off each other?” Danni asked mischievously. 

Sha’re laughed softly, “We were in love and I was able to keep a part of him when I had you.” 

Danni smiled and started asking more questions. 

  

                        ********************************************* 

  

Danni sat shivering with the rest of her classmates. The schools heating system had shut down and they were hoping to be sent home. Danni hoped they would let them go soon otherwise the road to the SGC would be impossible. And she needed to go there. 

She had been told how they had found the Universe where her father was and with everyone on Abydos she knew she would be able to do this. She hoped. 

She had started planning this soon after her all night talk with her mother. She thought about it all during her lessons, not that she actually had to pay attention anyway. She was further ahead than anyone in her class and the only reason she hadn’t been able to go to college early was her mother’s intense desire to keep her close for as long as possible. Her recent behaviour had been glossed over by the teachers and her friends had asked her time and time again what she had said to him. She refused; Jack would kill her. 

The moment they were released Danni headed straight to her jeep; it had been a birthday present from Jack, Sam and Teal’c and headed for Cheyenne Mountain. The moment she was in the depths of the mountain she ran into Major Burns who was in charge that day. 

She told him she would be in her room studying. 

It had taken her a while to find everything she needed to do this; she had been collecting it over the past few weeks and was still shocked no one had caught her. 

She was amazed when she had come across the note in her mother’s desk to her father and she now had that in her pocket. Carefully she headed to the room where the Quantum Mirror was kept. She activated it and jumped through the dimensions until the device she held glowed. This was it. 

Stepping forward she closed her eyes and pressed her hand to the surface. 

  

                        ******************************************** 

  

** THROUGH THE QUANTUM MIRROR. **

  

Jack poked his head into Daniel’s office. 

“The Mirror just activated again,” Jack told him, “Come on.” 

Daniel instantly dropped what he was reading and followed his friend. He found it hard to believe it had been nearly seventeen years since it had last activated and that time Sha’re had come through. The memory of those few days with her still filled him with a strange joy. 

“Who’s come through this time?” Daniel asked as they headed down. 

“No idea, I was called and I thought you would want to see this as well,” Jack told him. 

“General, Dr Fraiser has asked you wait until she has finished her tests,” the soldier standing guard said. 

Jack rolled his eyes, “Tell Dr. Fraiser I want called as soon as she’s finished.” 

Jack motioned Daniel to follow him up to the Observation room. Both curiously looked down on their visitor. 

She was a young girl, Daniel guessed no older than sixteen. 

“She looks kinda familiar,” Jack commented, “But I can’t place her.” 

Daniel stared down at her, there was something about her that screamed to be recognised but… 

“Daniel, Jack,” Janet said as she joined them. 

“So who is she?” Jack asked. 

“Well, that’s the thing,” Janet said, “She told me her name is…Danielle Jackson.” 

“Daniel’s mouth dropped, “What?” 

“And she had this for you,” Janet handed him a note. 

Daniel stared at the envelope which had his name written on it, “This is odd.” 

“Well read it,” Jack said impatiently. 

Still feeling shaken Daniel ripped open the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper. 

  

_ My dearest Daniel, _

_ I write this a few short hours after I have given birth to our daughter. I know this must be a shock to you but when we were together for those few days I became pregnant and now I have a baby. Our baby. _

_ I have named her Danielle in remembrance of you though Jack has already called her Danni. _

_ I shall probably never send you this but I had to feel that I have let you know. I love you and always shall. _

_ Yours forever, _

_ Sha’re. _

__

Daniel dazed passed the note to Jack who read it quickly. 

“Wow,” he muttered, “Janet, have you…” 

“I’ve taken her blood and I’m doing some tests on it,” Janet told him efficiently. 

“I’ll talk to her first,” Jack decided, “But you should talk to her also,” he said to Daniel. 

Daniel nodded and watched as Jack headed down. No wonder she looked so familiar. As he looked down on her he could see several of Sha’re’s features mirrored on the young woman’s face. 

  

Danni looked up as Jack came over to her. 

“Jack,” she said happily before frowning, “But not the Jack I know, right?” 

Jack shrugged, “I guess so,” he said, “So, you’re Danielle Jackson?” 

Danni nodded, “Everybody calls me Danni though. You…my Jack O’Neill always called me that.” 

“Why are you here Danni?” 

Danni bit her lip on that one, she hadn’t really thought this far ahead. She had been sure someone would have caught her before she made it this far. 

“I…Well…I…” she stopped suddenly as she saw Daniel walking towards them. 

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. 

“Danni,” Jack said, “This is Daniel Jackson. Daniel meet Danni.” 

Daniel walked over to her, “Hi Danni.” 

“Hi,” she whispered staring at him before a small worried smile appeared, “I dreamed about this for so long and now I have no idea what to say.” 

“I think hi was just fine,” Daniel smiled, “You look so much like your mother,” he gently touched her cheek. 

“People say I resemble you more,” Danni whispered still staring at him. 

Daniel whispered something quietly in Abydonian. 

“Mom says that a lot too,” Danni said. 

Daniel’s face showed his amazement, “You speak…of course you would.” 

“I can speak another ten languages,” she told him proudly. 

“Why are you here?” Daniel asked her, “Is something wrong in your own reality?” 

Danni looked guiltily at the bed, “Not really.” 

“Danni?” 

“I just found out about you and I was told how my father was actually alive in this alternate reality and he was the one who got Mom pregnant and I discovered how Mom came here and I just wanted to meet you and they were on Abydos and I got out of school early,” her words tumbled out overlapping each other. 

“Sha’re doesn’t know you’re here?” Daniel asked. 

Danni shook her head, “I’m sorry. I just wanted to meet my father.” 

Daniel stared at her for a second before pulling her into an embrace. Danni squeezed her eyes shut tightly hoping this wasn’t a dream and if it was begging it not to end. 

Daniel pulled away after a while and looked at his daughter, “You have to go home now.” 

Danni sighed and nodded, she had met him and now she had to pay the consequences of her stunt. 

  

Jack stood with them as Daniel activated the mirror. Danni bounced nervously hoping her mother wasn’t standing at the other side, she didn’t want to hurt her. 

“Found it,” Daniel said as the device glowed, “Ready to go Danni?” 

“You’re coming with me?” she asked in shock. 

“I’m taking you home and I think I should talk to your Jack about this,” Daniel smiled; hoping his desire to see Sha’re wasn’t too obvious, he wanted to see her and let her know he still loved her. 

Jack tapped Danni on the shoulder, “Look after yourself,” he smiled at her, “It was good to meet you.” 

Danni grinned up at him, “I’m glad you’re you no matter which reality I’m in.” 

Jack hugged her before relinquishing her to Daniel. 

With a quick smile goodbye they touched the mirror. 

  

                        ********************************************* 

  

** THROUGH THE QUANTUM MIRROR. **

  

  

Jack staggered to a stop as he saw Danni leave the room that housed the Quantum Mirror. 

“Danni,” he yelled running over and grabbing her in a tight hug, “You had us frantic.” 

“I’m sorry,” she apologised. 

“She had a small adventure,” another voice said. 

Jack looked up to see Daniel standing behind the teenager. 

“Daniel?” Jack said in amazement before he looked disapprovingly at Danni. 

Danni hung her head almost missing Jack grabbing Daniel in an embrace. 

“You’re looking well,” Jack said as though they hadn’t seen each other in a few days never mind years. 

“You too Jack,” Daniel smiled. 

“Come on,” Jack motioned for them to follow him. 

  

Sha’re paced her office worriedly. Coming home to find Danni missing terrified her. She couldn’t lose her daughter; she loved her so much and she needed that one small connection to Daniel. 

Looking up as the door opened she saw Jack push Danni in. 

“Danni,” she cried hugging her furiously as she scolded her in Abydonian. 

“I’m sorry,” Danni whispered back. 

“What were you doing?” Sha’re asked still in her native tongue. 

“She came to see me,” the answer came to her in Abydonian. 

Sha’re’s head jerked up and her eyes widened, “Dan’iel?” 

Jack grabbed Danni out of the road as Sha’re stood staring at her dead husband again. 

“You wanted to know where you came from,” Jack whispered to Danni, “Watch.” 

Danni couldn’t keep her eyes off of her parents as they moved closer to each other as though drawn by an invisible string. Within seconds they were in each other’s arms and Jack discreetly removed himself and Danni from the room. 

  

They stood locked together for a while before parting. 

“Thank you,” Sha’re whispered to him as she leaned against his chest. 

“For what?” 

“Danni,” Sha’re smiled up to him, “She is the greatest gift you gave me.” 

“She seems amazing,” Daniel said. 

“She has her father’s gift for trouble.” 

Daniel laughed before he sighed, “I wish there was some way this could work out.” 

“As do I,” Sha’re sighed, “But Danni cannot just jump realities the way some children move state to state. Unless you stay.” 

Daniel’s face became pained, as he knew he couldn’t. 

“We went through this last time,” he said, “It wouldn’t work. I’m not supposed to be here and you’re not supposed to be there.” 

“I know,” she cried softly, “How do we tell Danni?” 

Daniel took her hand, “Together.” 

  

Danni looked up as they came into the office. She smiled seeing her parents with their arms wrapped around each other. 

“Jack, can I talk to you?” Daniel asked. 

Jack shrugged and moved to one side with Daniel as Sha’re sat down with her daughter. 

“So, what’s up?” Jack asked. 

“I’ve been thinking that it’s odd how Danni wasn’t caught,” Daniel said. 

“She’s a smart kid,” Jack told him. 

“Jack, no matter how smart Danni is there is no way she could do this without someone making sure she wasn’t caught,” Daniel frowned, “Why did you do it?” 

Jack smiled, “Once we told Danni everything she needed to meet you. I knew if I stopped her then she’d keep trying. Besides I knew you’d want to meet her.” 

Daniel frowned, “I guess I should go home.” 

“Already,” Danni cried coming over, “Can’t you stay a little longer?” 

“Please Dan’iel,” Sha’re whispered, “A little longer.” 

Daniel looked at his wife and daughter clearly battling what he wasn’t sure about. 

Jack tapped him on the shoulder, “Just stay for the night. Let Danni get to know you.” 

Daniel nodded. 

  

Daniel sat back in the car amazed at the feelings released by being able to hold Sha’re’s hand and having their daughter sitting next to him. 

“So, where are we going?” he asked. 

“Home,” Jack told him, “They stay with me.” 

Daniel looked surprised, “Really?” 

“Yeah,” Jack said cutting off the conversation. 

Daniel shrugged and just relaxed back with his family. 

  

They finally made it to the house and they all headed inside. 

“Danni,” Sha’re said, “You must telephone Jill and tell her you are not going over.” 

Danni looked annoyed, “Damn, I forgot about that.” 

Daniel smiled fondly as she disappeared. 

Sha’re smiled at him, “I should change.” 

“You look perfect the way you are,” Daniel told her. 

Sha’re gently kissed him, “But not comfortable.” 

“Here,” Jack handed him a mug of coffee as Sha’re disappeared, “You wanted to know why they stay here?” 

Daniel looked at his friend, “Yeah.” 

“When I found out Sha’re was pregnant I didn’t want her to be alone so I got her to move in,” Jack explained, “When I was off-world she stayed at the base when I wasn’t she stayed here so I was sure nothing would happen to either of them. After Danni was born she went through serious depression and I got so used to having them around we just never changed the arrangement.” 

“Thank you,” Daniel said sincerely, “I wish I could have been here but I wouldn’t want anyone else to look after them.” 

Jack shrugged, “I adore Danni, she’s just as much my kid,” he told Daniel; “She was raised around SG1 and trust me when I say she’s smart as hell.” 

“Jack, I can’t stay,” Daniel said sadly, “When Sha’re came to my dimension we discovered she could only stay a few days or she would die. That’ll happen to me if I stay.” 

“Daniel just spend some time with Danni,” Jack told him, “Just tonight and tomorrow. She’s spent years being told about you so for tonight just be her father.” 

On cue Danni came bounding back into the living room. 

“Okay, that’s Jill really annoyed at me,” she frowned before smiling at her father. 

“What you tell her?” Jack asked. 

Danni shrugged, “Just that a family friend came to town. Da…” she frowned, “What do I call you?” 

Daniel shrugged, “What do you want to call me?” 

“Dad,” she smiled. 

  

Sha’re watched from the stairs. Danni seemed to be glowing under Daniel’s attention. She had dreamed of this for such a long time, to have her whole family together. Taking a deep breath she walked in to join them. 

“Maybe we should get some food,” Sha’re said. 

“I’ll go get it,” Jack offered, “Everyone want the usual?” 

A chorus of agreement sounded and Jack disappeared. 

Sha’re sat down smiling as Daniel sat next to her and Danni sat next to him. 

“So,” Daniel said, “Danni, tell me about yourself.” 

  

                        ********************************************* 

  

Danni was falling asleep next to him. 

“I think it’s time for someone to go to bed,” Daniel murmured. 

Sha’re smiled and moved gently shaking her daughter, “Come on.” 

Danni stood up half-asleep and walked with her mother towards her room. Daniel watched sadly knowing this time he’d have to leave. When he refused to leave last time he’d just wanted to stay with Sha’re no matter what. But now, he couldn’t let Danni watch him die because of his selfishness. 

Sha’re appeared a few minutes later with a smile on her face, “She is asleep.” 

“Can I…” 

Sha’re smiled and led him to Danni’s room. Softly she opened the door and let him see his daughter sleeping. Danni murmured to herself before turning over fast asleep. Sha’re leaned her head against his shoulder. 

“Come on,” she tugged his arm. 

Reluctantly he closed the door before turning to his wife and smiling. 

“I missed so much of her life,” he sighed, “I wish I’d known about her before now.” 

“I wanted to tell you,” Sha’re whispered, “I wanted to tell you so many times but I knew we could never be together.” 

Daniel sighed leaning his head against hers, “I never found anyone else.” 

Sha’re smiled, “Neither did I.” 

Daniel leaned in and gently kissed her. Sha’re wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into her room. 

  

Sha’re smiled to herself as she watched Daniel sleep. She had dreamt about this for so long and for the first time in so long he was beside her. They had spent most of the night making love and talking and laughing. It was just like Abydos. 

“Hi,” he whispered looking up to see her looking over him. 

“Good morning my love,” she softly kissed him. 

A knock on the door made them look up. 

“Is it safe?” Danni called. 

“Come in sweetheart,” Sha’re called sitting up. 

Danni opened the door carrying a tray of food, “Breakfast?” 

Daniel laughed, “Most sixteen year olds would go crazy at the thought of serving their parents breakfast in bed.” 

Danni’s laugh was almost identical, “I have enough to keep me in therapy till I’m thirty anyway,” she gave a small grimace, “I’m meant to be in school in an hour.” 

Sha’re smiled, “You do not have to go today.” 

Danni grinned back, “I’m going to give Jill a phone and tell her I won’t see her till tomorrow.” 

As his daughter disappeared Daniel couldn’t stop his smile, “Who’s Jill?” 

“Danni’s closest friend,” Sha’re explained, “She is a sweet girl, I think Danni leads her astray.” 

Sha’re looked at the tray, “Are you hungry?” 

Daniel turned her to look at him, “Not for that,” he whispered as he pulled her into his arms. 

  

“Danni, what is going on with you?” Jill demanded. 

“We just have a visitor,” Danni explained, “So I’m allowed to stay off.” 

She could almost see Jill’s frown, “You’ve been acting really weird lately.” 

“Jill, this is just an old friend of my uncle,” Danni explained wishing she could just tell the truth, “It’ll be a long time before I see him again.” 

“Danni, it’s a good excuse to get out of school,” Jill sighed, “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Sure.” 

Danni hung up before smiling. She’d never seen her mother so happy and wished it could last forever but it couldn’t. She knew why her mother hadn’t stayed with him in his own dimension and she knew that he would die painfully if he stayed. It suddenly occurred to her that this probably wasn’t the smartest thing she’d ever done. 

“Morning kid,” Jack said as he came into the kitchen. 

“Morning,” she sighed. 

Jack looked at her confused, “What’s up Danni? You’re not exactly the bundle of joy you were last night.” 

Danni looked at the table, “How dumb was I to do this?” 

“What?” 

“Bringing Dad here,” she sighed, “Mom and him seem so happy together but he has to leave. He can’t stay here and when he leaves Mom’s going to be devastated.” 

Jack nodded, “Probably. How about you?” 

“I don’t want him to leave,” Danni told him, “He’s my father and for the first time in my life I’ve seen where I come from. I mean there so much about myself that everyone has always told me that I’m so like my father when I do it. Now I’ve seen for myself. And he is so wonderful, he’s my Dad.” 

Jack pulled her into a hug, “Don’t worry too much about it and just enjoy having him here.” 

“You’re glad he’s here,” Danni said, “Aren’t you?” 

Jack grinned, “I knew Daniel for about a year properly before he died. In that year I saw the best and worst of him as he searched for your mother. Over that time we became good friends and when he died I was devastated. I’m glad he’s here.” 

Danni smiled, “Thanks Uncle Jack.” 

Jack hugged her again, “You’re welcome sweetie.” 

“You haven’t called me that in along time,” she whispered. 

“Maybe cause you haven’t needed it.” 

  

                        ********************************************* 

  

“Morning,” Daniel said as he wandered into the kitchen. 

“Here,” Jack handed him a mug of coffee, “Where’s Sha’re?” 

“In the shower,” Daniel replied sitting down, “Where’s Danni?” 

Jack shrugged, “I find it easier not to ask. The kid has a number of little projects in the go that it’s easier not to think about it. As long as there’s no explosions I don’t worry.” 

“Projects?” 

Jack laughed, “Some are mostly translations. She really does want to follow in your footsteps.” 

Daniel smiled, “I’m still having a little trouble believing I have a daughter. A sixteen year old daughter who is just like her mother.” 

“Really?” Jack asked. 

“You don’t see a lot of Sha’re in her?” Daniel asked. 

“I see mostly you,” Jack told him, “A little of Sha’re but a lot of you.” 

“Maybe I’m slightly biased,” Daniel shrugged. 

“Good morning Jack,” Sha’re smiled as she joined them, she leaned over and gently kissed Daniel’s cheek. 

“Any plans for what you’re going to do today?” Jack asked. 

Sha’re smiled, “Just spending time with Danni together.” 

“Whatever she wants to do,” Daniel added, “Then I leave tonight.” 

  

They spent that day visiting museums and talking. Danni rarely left Daniel’s side all day basking in the affection he showered on her. After dinner they drove back to Cheyenne Mountain. 

As they came closer to it all conversation stopped. Daniel felt Sha’re’s grip on his hand tighten as the lift moved down deeper while Danni became sadder. Reaching their destination Danni suddenly turned to him. 

“Isn’t there someway you can stay?” she demanded, “Anyway?” 

“I can’t,” Daniel whispered to her, “I’ll die. And as much as I want to be with you and your mother for the rest of my life I can’t let you watch that.” 

“I don’t want you to leave,” she cried, “I want you and Mom to be together.” 

“Oh Danni,” Daniel hugged her tightly, “I want that too. I want to see what you’re going to do with your life. I want to be with both of you forever but I can’t.” 

“Danni,” Sha’re whispered, “Do not make this harder. Please?” 

Hearing the pain in her mother’s voice Danni hugged her pulling Daniel to join them. Jack stood watching them together a lump in his throat. He looked over to the mirror to see himself on the other side as he had once before. As before he gave him a guarded nod receiving the same in return. 

“Daniel,” Jack said, “It was good to see you again.” 

Daniel turned to him and hugged him, “Please take care of them.” 

“No worries,” Jack grinned, “Take care of yourself.” 

Daniel nodded before turning to Danni whose eyes were filled with tears. He slipped his arms around her and held her tightly. 

“You are everything I dreamed of in a daughter,” he whispered, “You’re so beautiful and smart like your mother. You are independent and brave. Don’t ever let anyone tell you that you are less than brilliant.” 

“I love you Dad,” she whispered hugging him for all she was worth. 

“I love you too Danni,” Daniel said, “Look after everyone for me.” 

Danni nodded sniffing back tears as Daniel kissed her forehead before he let go of her to turn to Sha’re. 

“Oh Dan’iel,” Sha’re cried as they kissed, they held each other tightly trying to make the moment last forever. 

As they parted Daniel touched his forehead to hers, “I love you,” he whispered, “I have never loved anyone but you. You will always own my heart.” 

“I love you too,” she sighed giving him one last gentle kiss before they parted. 

Sha’re wrapped an arm around their daughter as Daniel walked backwards to the mirror. Seeing Jack place his arms around them Daniel nodded knowing they would be fine and pressed his hand to the mirror. Sha’re watched as his Jack placed a hand on Daniel’s shoulder before their eyes locked. Daniel gave her a small smile just before it switched off and he was gone again. 

Danni’s sudden sob caught Sha’re and she started to cry too. Jack held them both for a second before removing them from the room. 

This time they’d truly seen the last of Daniel Jackson but Jack would remain true to his promise and care for the two women Daniel loved, his wife and his daughter. 

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> AUTHOR'S NOTES:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing. This is the last in the series, enjoy. 

* * *

> © October, 2003 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
